Mirrors and Mazes
by Inella Alcon
Summary: Inspired by the music of Quidam. I do know the real story but this story came from the three songs that my band did for a field show. Atmadja, Incantation, and Quidam.


Mirrors and Mazes

Atmadja

Emily found herself in a naturally lit hall full of mirrors. She had no idea where she was. She started her way through the twists and turns of the maze. She sang softly to herself a song she had never heard yet it seemed so familiar. "Sous… Speidi… Sous Speidi. Atmadja dostaa la la sve Atmadja. Seguii muya." As she went deeper into the maze she started to hear something. A couple of hundred yards later it became clearer. It was the same song that she was singing. When she realized this she saw a bright red light ahead of her. She went towards it. As soon as she stepped into the clearing the music exploded into a hundred voices. She saw a man that was handsome even in the back. He was playing a huge and beautiful piano. She moved slowly towards him. She felt pulled to him for some reason. His music was intoxicating. Her mind, her soul, her body, reached for him. She went towards him slowly. As she neared him the music became slower and softer. Suddenly she touched his shoulder and once again the music exploded but this time the man ripped around and faced her. His face was disfigured and scared yet it was still handsome. Emily stumbled back from shock. She could see his face. In the pain of the disfigurement was the pain of her fear. He reached for her and called something in a strange tongue that she had never her. Something in her told her to run.

Incantation

And run she did. She ran out through the entranceway that had called her, that now expelled her. She felt the heat of the music and light on her back. The music had changed to harsh tone. No a determined, heart pacing rhythm. He was chasing her! The mirrored halls that had been so easy to navigate through now had her confused at every turn. How was she to escape this place? Then as she turned into another dead end the music changed again. It was playful, like a jester. Was this strange man playing with her? Was she just a pawn in his sick, twisted trap? A strange thought then started to come over her. It came when she remembered his pained face. She started to hear him calling for her again. He was so close. It was that chanting that scared her though. Suddenly without a thought she ran, but not away from this man but towards him. She realized that she was not scared of him. The pulling had not been his music but her soul. She rounded a corner and thee he was. He turned and the music stopped.

Quidam

Emily was then lost in what to do. Gone was the man's music, his fire. He looked afraid, afraid that she would leave. She wasn't sure if he could speak English. She knew that she could not speak his language. But then maybe, maybe she could. His language seemed to be . . . music. So she started to sing. "The world is yours not mine, Quidam. Your dreams are yours." Once again it was a song she had never heard, but it seemed that the man knew it. His face brightened when he heard her. When she had dang one verse he suddenly cut in. In perfect English. "An ordinary man, Quidam. I am every man. I am any man." His voice was beautiful and clear. She was so shocked that she could not continue. She let his voice take the song and her away to new heights. When he came to the chorus, she came in with him. Their voices seemed as if they had been made for each other. As he started the next verse he came to her and gently held her chin. He seemed to be saying don't worry, I'm here and I won't leave you. He sang with such passion and love. She then felt her mind and heart open she knew this man. As he sang in Spanish, it hit her. This creature, this disfigured yet so beautiful man was the man she loved. She had lost him but they had found each other. Their voices joined together in perfect harmony and unity just as they should had been. They were not mean to be separated. As the music faded, the man, no Eric, leaned in towards her and finally they were reunited.


End file.
